The present invention relates to systems for connecting a partition panel to a floor channel, and more particularly to a leveling device for a partition system and connection thereof to a floor channel.
Modern office partition systems are often adapted to meet local, state, and federal statutes or regulations regarding stability and safety, especially with regard to catastrophic events. An example of such a statute relates to a connecting system for securing a partition to a floor channel to prevent undesired movement of the partition system during an earthquake, violent storm, or other catastrophic event.
At least one system exists to address such statutes and regulations and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,121. That system uses a groove in the bottom of a cylindrically-shaped leveling glide that fits into a key hole and is held into place with a spring clip. Although such a product meets all standards under the above-noted statute, under extreme seismic activity or other shock, the spring clip may jar loose or the flanges in the keyhole may bend and "open up," thus affecting the stability of the partition system.
Accordingly, a system for connection of a partition to a floor channel, including a leveling device, is sought that provides ease of installation while providing increased stability in the event of a catastrophic event, for example an earthquake.